


An Heir to Love

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: I'm sure I'll add more characters and tags later on, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Surrogacy?, Would it count as surrogacy if Leo assisted in making this kid?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: After a decade of peace and unity between Xander and Ryoma after their marriage unites Hoshido and Nohr, Xander has a dawning realisation that they are growing old and their legacy must be passed on to an heir of their own flesh and blood.When they learn it is possible to conceive a child together, Xander and Ryoma start to prepare for their new roles as fathers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this. I want to turn this into a long story following the pregnancy through all it's ups and downs. I just want to write these two being anxious fathers but also explore the relationship of their people and their response to one of their kings carrying a child. 
> 
> Do comment on what you think! While you're at it, place your bets now! Will Ryoma carry the child or will Xander? Is the baby gonna be Shiro or Seigbert? I'd like some feedback!

Moonlight filtered faintly through the tatami, caressing the kings as they slept peacefully. Well, at least one of them had been sleeping anyway. Xander was looking at Ryoma with a softened glance. It was far too early to be awake. The sun wasn’t showing any signs of rising anytime soon. But the Nohrian royal couldn’t sleep peacefully on the futon so low to the ground. He was used to his own room in Nohr, once occupied by the former King Garon.

After the king was finally dethroned, it was only natural that Xander took his place. Xander ruled his kingdom with pride and brought Nohr into an era of peace and prosperity. The people were no longer frightened of their own government. Businesses had especially flourished after the war and Nohr had experienced a rare boom in tourism.

It had taken many years full of trial and error, but eventually Nohr and Hoshido set aside their differences and became quite close to one and another through the opening of trade deals, tourism and cultural exchanges. Just as the kingdoms themselves became closer, so did the royal families. Especially Ryoma to Xander, who proposed this era of peace be sealed with a marriage between the two nations.

Xander was sceptical, of course. He personally preferred women but men certainly weren’t out of the question. And Ryoma was very attractive, he would not lie. At first, Ryoma had suggested that Hinoka and Leo were to be wed. But it was very clear when they heard the news that it wasn’t going to work between them. They were just too different. Hinoka’s arrogant attitude did not sit well with Leo and often led to arguments and squabbles which would no doubt cause issues in their marriage. Which then brought up the topic of themselves. There was nothing stopping them from marrying each other. The two greatest powers create a union between its people. There would no longer be a Hoshido or Nohr separated by a border.

The wedding was met with a mixed reception. While the royal family were mostly supportive, both Hoshido and Nohrian civilians were outraged that their king would marry another male. So much so that there were many attempts to prevent the wedding from taking place. They all chanted the same words: ‘Two men can’t make a baby! The royal bloodline is doomed! Nohr will fall!’

The people weren’t wrong, Xander knew that all too well. The prisons became particularly busy with civilians who preached on the streets against their marriage and those who plotted to harm Ryoma and his siblings during and after the wedding. It was soon outlawed in both Hoshido and Nohr to speak against their union.

Just as the kingdoms thrived in the union, so did their budding relationship. It was Ryoma who came clean to Xander first. After many awkward attempts of trying to bond with the other but hesitating because the marriage was for politics only. Ryoma confessed his true feelings to Xander and was relieved to have them returned.

But the words of their people still rung through his mind. Both he and Ryoma were getting older and there was no sign of producing an heir from either of their siblings. Should they die…while Camilla and Hinoka would undoubtfully be great leaders, he and Ryoma had helped the kingdoms so much that even they had their doubts whether their siblings would continue their legacy after death.

Which was why Xander had made an emergency visit to Hoshido. It was dawning on the Nohrian king that their time will run out and the bloodline had to continue somehow. But how could he possibly bring up the topic? He stared down at Ryoma with a hint of worry. And brushed a long strand of hair from the other’s face gently.

Ryoma seemed to stir at that, mumbling something incoherent as he was gently pulled from his dreams.

“Xander…” He breathed, opening his eyes gently.

“I’m here, my love”

“Why did you wake me? It’s far too early to be awakened. Not even the sun has risen”

 “My apologies, I didn’t mean to wake you” Xander murmured quietly and kissed the other’s cheek gently, “But my mind is restless tonight. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you. Not now, but when we are both well rested-“

“If it’s something of importance, rest can wait” Ryoma spoke seriously and sat up. His long, messy hair slipped down his shoulders naturally.

Xander hesitated for a moment and glanced away anxiously. His face had gone so pale already. His mind was ringing with those same chants. ‘Two men can’t make a baby. This is the end of-‘

“Xander” Ryoma’s voice rumbled softly. Soft and soothing like distant thunder. It always calmed the Nohrian down. “Whatever is plaguing your mind, please share me your thoughts…”

The Nohrian king gave a breathless sigh and ran a hand through his hair slowly.

“I’m afraid our union is in jeopardy”

“How so?”

They were the first same sex couple to ever wed and overrule their respective kingdoms. All marriages between royals eventually produced offspring to one day take the throne after their deaths. Their child had to be born between the king and queen, surrogacy simply wasn’t law in the royal bloodline.

“We…we must produce offspring. For our marriage to be truly legitimate to the people and to solidify the bloodline, you and I must reproduce”

At first, Ryoma looked at Xander as if he had a third head before he let out a low chuckle. “Have you forgotten that we are both kings, my darling? We can establish rules to bypass this. We can simply order an anonymous surrogacy-“

“We cannot” Xander responded flatly, “It’s impossible to keep something such as this anonymous. We cannot ask our siblings to produce our offspring either as it will ruin the flow of the family tree. There is but one way we can achieve this. While not unheard of, there is a spell we can use”

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at this, clearly intrigued. The Nohrian king sighed and gave him a gentle smile.

“My brother is very talented. He is especially talented at creating things from his tomes. Living things” His eyes flashed for a moment and he reached for Ryoma’s hand, “What I’m trying to say, is that producing a child between us is not impossible, and now is the time we should consider it. Together”

A long silence settled between the two. The only thing that stirred was the wind outside and the soft breaths shared between the two.

“We’ll discuss this later. Not now. I…need time to process this”

“Of course” Xander hesitated for a moment and gave a soft sigh, “I love you, Ryoma. Please remember that”


	2. Chapter 2

Xander had wished the night would last forever. He couldn’t sleep after what Ryoma had said; neither acceptance of his proposal or denial. He wasn’t ready to confront the issue. How could he stay brave in the face of something so controversial? This wasn’t an easy decision to make and his mind wandered to all the worst things that could happen.

Morality rates in Nohr were high because medicine wasn’t as properly developed and readily available as they were in Hoshido. There had been many, many stories of women passing away during childbirth because their resources were simply too limited. Xander was growing increasingly anxious at the thought of losing both his child and his husband at once. It was a huge risk to take.

“Good morning”

Xander flinched as he was pulled from his thoughts and gave a soft sigh as he was pulled into a warm embrace from behind.

“Good morning to you as well, Ryoma” He murmured softly and rolled over to face the other, “…Your breath smells foul. I won’t kiss you until you brush your teeth”

Ryoma chuckled loudly at that and pinned him to the mattress with all his strength. Oh, Ryoma knew how much Xander loved to be in that position, evident by the pink flush that decorated his cheeks. “That’s too bad, King Xander of Nohr~ Because I always get a good morning kiss from you. Pucker up, you fool~”

Xander gave a protesting yell that was cut short by Ryoma’s lips against his. He groaned into the kiss and pushed his face away. “Vile. Absolutely vile. Go brush your teeth!”

The Hoshidan King laughed even louder and pulled away, but not before ruffling Xander’s hair on the way out. “Very well. But don’t think I won’t be kissing you when I return”

Xander watched him go with a sweet smile and slid out of bed with a soft yawn. Although he was originally against sleeping on the futons because of how low to the ground they were, Xander grew to appreciate the warmth of the blankets that covered them. And of Ryoma’s warm embrace and soft words that lulled him to sleep. So different from the cold, stuffy armour he dressed himself in every morning.

He examined himself in the mirror. Apart from his bed hair, he still looked as intimidating as ever.

_Just like my father._

His eyes narrowed and he huffed, turning away from the mirror to walk into the bathroom, where Ryoma was fussing with brushing his wild hair.

“Allow me” Xander murmured and gently combed through his messy locks.

Ryoma gave a purr of approval and closed his eyes slowly. “You are so skilled with that brush, Xander. No matter the knot you encounter, somehow you comb it through as painlessly as possible. I’m envious”

The Nohrian king gave a small smile and started to braid it back.

“You forget that I grew up with two little sisters with very, very long hair. They often came to me for help when it came to braiding and styling their hair. I can assure you this is not the messiest hair I’ve combed through”

There was a short moment of peace between the two as Xander finished styling the other’s hair. This moment of domestication and simple living was going to drastically change someday. Deep down, both kings were fearful of what the future held.

“We could…” Ryoma paused and sighed, closing his eyes quietly, “We could consider adoption”

Xander twitched and frowned deeply at that. “Ryoma…you know that goes against both of our kingdoms royal ties”

“Never stopped you” Ryoma huffed and rolled his eyes, standing up abruptly.

“ _That._ That was my father’s doing and you know it very well. Corrin was well cared for and made their own decisions accordingly. The only difference is that at least they were of your blood lineage” Xander’s eyes were ablaze with fury. Making comparisons between his current ruling with that of king Garon’s was very insulting to the Nohrian king. Ryoma took a step back and turned away from his husband coldly.

Xander stood up and frowned deeply at Ryoma; His eyes were like daggers that cut deep into the other’s back.

“What are you afraid of? We are supposed to be united. This is a very important issue and we can’t just tip toe around it! We need to take action now!” He spoke gruffly and placed a stern hand on Ryoma’s shoulder.

Ryoma gave a breathy chuckle and ran a hand through his hair.

“You just don’t understand, do you? What will our people think? What will our families think? I don’t think you are making an informed decision. Two men can’t have a baby, Xander” He snapped.

And there it was. The same chant his very own people had been screaming on their wedding day and through the streets. Xander turned with a hurt look in his eyes, which was instantly caught by the now regretful Ryoma.

“…I’m sorry. I’m just…scared. Hah. Isn’t that funny? The thought of a tiny miracle baby is enough to make the king of Hoshido tremble in fear” Ryoma sighed and closed his eyes, “I’m not opposed to the idea. I’m just unsure of what will happen. We are men, Xander. And men aren’t designed to carry a child. I…I don’t want to put my body through something so unnatural”

Xander closed his eyes and took a deep breath. So it had come to this? He ran a hand through his hair shakily and swallowed thickly.

“Then…Then I will carry it. For our kingdoms. Our unity. Our future” He spoke with a hint of dread in his voice. No doubt he was terrified of the thought. But the thought of what could be made his heart swell with pride.

He could still remember the day Corrin had been brought into their home as a very young child. He was but a teenager in those years. His father of course, only kidnapped them to add salt into the wound of the already wounded Hoshido. Xander may as well as adopted them on his own. He taught them right from wrong, trained them and in some cases, read them stories to lull them to sleep.

Deep down, the king of Nohr was a very paternal figure. He gave a small smile and closed his eyes slowly.

“Are you certain? Aren’t you at all afraid of the consequences?” Ryoma spoke cautiously and cupped his lover’s cheek gently. He was looking at Xander dead in the eyes, watching closely for any sense of doubt within them.

“I am sure. We must do what is right for our kingdoms and follow tradition, no matter how complicated it may be” Xander leaned forwards to kiss Ryoma and squeezed his hands tightly for reassurance. They pulled away only when Ryoma heard a slight scuffle in the empty space of their room.

“Kagero. How much did you hear?”

The brunette materialized from the shadows of their bathroom and closed her eyes.

“Just enough, my lord. I grew concerned because you were running late for breakfast” She answered truthfully, giving a respectful bow.

“The information we have shared here must not leave this room, understood? And one more thing, I need you to invite Prince Leo of Nohr to the palace at once. We have private business to discuss” Ryoma spoke calmly.

Kagero closed her eyes briefly in understanding and gave a smug look.

“I’ll have Sakura stock up on ginger tea, my lord. You will no doubt need it in the months ahead”

With that she vanished, leaving the two kings alone.

“Every day I worry if we’re actually alone in the times we have a private moment together. How long had she been in the bathroom for?” Xander asked with a hint of disbelief. He was so sure they were alone this whole time!

Ryoma grinned and peppered kisses down his lover’s chin and neck. He knew that was Xander’s one weakness. “What’s the matter? Are you afraid someone will enjoy watching me pin you down and kiss you again?”

Xander made a soft noise between a whine and a grunt of protest. He pushed Ryoma away with an embarrassed look on his face and teasingly slapped his shoulder.

“Enough. We should go have our breakfast before another intruder comes to check in on us”

“Agreed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long it took to decide who should carry this bub. Seriously. I went through various scenarios in my mind to see which one would honestly seem more natural.   
> On one hand, Ryoma could carry the baby, but I thought that deep down, he would find it unnatural and yeah, his pride is just that bigger than Xander's. His siblings would be fretting non stop and while Leo would be mostly involved seeing as he is the one assisting in creating this kid in the first place, his counterpart Takumi would probably protest. I have a feeling Takumi would probably hold a grudge against Xander for making Ryoma 'weak and vulnerable' and wouldn't approve of the pregnancy as a result. 
> 
> On the other hand, they could BOTH carry a baby but that would just be a stupid decision to make considering it is very risky and could potentially threaten their health. They can't risk the BOTH of them dying. If someone were to attack their kingdoms, the both of them going to war with baby bellies would look ridiculous and would endanger both their lives significantly. 
> 
> Which led me to consider Xander as the carrier. He's incredibly devout to his homeland and it's inhabitants and would no doubt want to produce an heir to ensure it will carry on the Nohrian bloodline as well as strengthen their bond with the former enemy to continue the era of peace. I'm sure he's incredibly prideful and would probably be reluctant to do it, but he felt like the most realistic choice between the two who would actually go through with it. His relationship with his brother may actually grow stronger as a result because Leo would be very involved through the pregnancy because he is the one essentially helping this kid exist. 
> 
> So...Xander's gonna carry this baby now. But we still don't know if it's going to be Shiro or Seigbert. Who knows. Guess it's something we'll have to find out later.


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken Kagero twelve days to escort Prince Leo of Nohr to Shirasagi castle. Twelve long agonizing days of anticipation for his arrival. Ryoma had ordered his troops to be particularly vigilant around the border. If Leo was their only chance of reproducing an heir naturally, both kings had to ensure he was brought to the castle safe and sound.

Between both Xander and Ryoma, the Hoshidan king was the most anxious for Leo’s arrival and Xander could tell. By the way he became particularly bossy to his men and how he made such high demands for the preparation of his stay. Leo was going to be treated like a king in the palace walls of Shirasagi. Xander claimed that Leo wouldn’t need this much to be convinced, but Ryoma insisted it was all a part of the Hoshidan hospitality their kingdom was so well known for.

Xander was alerted later in the day that his brother had finally arrived and was having a discussion with Ryoma in the palace gardens. Never in all his years had he felt so anxious. He glanced through a window overlooking the garden, dotted with the most beautiful cherry blossoms.

And there he was, with Brynhider firmly pressed to his chest. Despite the years that had gone by since Xander moved to live in Hoshido’s border, Leo still looked as youthful as ever. Judging by the way he kept gesturing to his tome, it was clear that he was trying to explain how everything would work to Ryoma, who occasionally nodded with a deep look of interest in his eyes.

Then they both stood up.

Ryoma gave a bow to Leo. He never bowed to anybody unless they were of great importance. Leo simply shook his hand and walked ahead.

Ryoma and Xander had agreed to meet Leo in their private chamber in the early hours of dawn. Ryoma himself had ordered that nobody, not even his own retainers were to enter the room during the casting of the spell.

“…Once again, I’m very pleased to know I was the first mage you thought of to help you with this problem” Leo spoke a little too smugly.

“Brynhilder is the only tome in the lands that is capable of creation magic. And you are the only one capable of using it. Your magic is always appreciated on the battlefield but right now, it is vital to us both” Ryoma murmured, watching the tome in his hands with a look of interest.

“What are we to do for this spell to work?” Xander asked quietly.

Leo hummed and flipped through the pages effortlessly. The foreign words scribed on the pages seemed to glow and crackle with life, sprouting with tiny roots that slowly spiralled upwards before finally resting. A small tree now rested between the pages, bearing one single bud. Leo brushed his fingers over it carefully, examining its health before plucking it from the tree. The moment it was picked off, the roots of the tree shrivelled up and faded back into the pages once more.  

“This is a seed from the very tree Brynhilder sprouts. They are one of a kind and are capable of incredible things. I like to collect them whenever I get the chance for research”

The seed was as big as a fingernail. No wonder they were so rare when they were so often lost in the heat of battle.

Leo sighed and walked towards Xander with a cautious gaze.

“Swallow it. Swallow it and then…” He cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing away in shame, “fertilize it. And hopefully, the seed will take the form of a womb and produce a healthy child”

Xander and Ryoma looked at each other with a hopeful gaze and then back to Leo.

“…Leo, I cannot thank you enough-“

Leo blinked in surprise when he noticed that both kings were now bowing formally to him. They were both starting to tear up.

“H-hey now…there’s no need to get overwhelmed. This is just for my research, okay? H-Hey don’t hug me…!”

Xander was hugging Leo like the world was ending. He gave a few sobs before he collected himself and smiled gently. The king of Nohr had never looked so happy and Leo was proud that he accomplished such a feat.

“Leo…please…know that we are eternally grateful for this gift. We ask that you keep it a secret until we formally announce it to our families. If there is anything you need, anything at all, please don’t hesitate to inform us” Ryoma spoke humbly and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder as if he were speaking to one of his own siblings.

The Nohrian mage simply nodded and gave a small grin.

“I’ll leave you to it. Brother, just…be careful, okay? Take care” With that, Leo took his leave. As reserved as ever…if only he wore his collar the right way.

Xander glanced down at the small seed in his palm and gave a shaky breath.

“I-I can feel it. It’s like it already has a heartbeat”

Ryoma raised a brow and lightly touched the surface of the seed. That heartbeat was the soft thrum of magic power coursing through the seed. The seed was just waiting to grow into something, just waiting for the right sign.

He gave a soft smile and looked up at his lover, pressing his lips against the other’s tenderly.

“Well…shall we get started?”

“A-agreed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...You bet your ass I'm going to dedicate a whole chapter just for these two to make love in the most passionate way.


	4. Chapter 4

Xander and Ryoma had waited until the castle was completely still from the sounds of other people that could potentially be awake. Together with their hands linked together, they gently sat on the side of Ryoma’s futon both looking intensely at the seed in Xander’s hand.

“You should ah…swallow it now…” Ryoma started, watching it was interest as the bud throbbed with life. There were visible veins that faintly glowed in the darkness of their room, glowing just a little brighter with each throb of magic that flowed through it.

Xander was about to pop it in his mouth when Ryoma caught his wrist.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He rumbled with caution. Xander tensed up before Ryoma gave a sigh and a softened look. “Are you doing this for our kingdom or to be a loving father?”

“Both” Xander spoke with a soft smile, “While having this child is more for our kingdom’s benefit than our own I…I’ve always been quite fond of raising children. I took great pride in raising Corrin when our father would not. I want to raise a child with you, Ryoma. I wish to see it grow strong and noble just like their father”

Ryoma’s cheeks seemed to flush at that, his chest was puffed out with pride.

“You always have such a way with words” He spoke with a loving gaze, loosening his grip on Xander’s wrist at last. Ryoma gently took the bud and pressed a soft kiss against its smooth surface.

“I’m going to ensure that you- Princess or Prince, will grow up with a strong father who loves and cherishes you every day. I will protect you from all harm…I promise you I won’t let anything hurt you…” Ryoma breathed softly against the shell of the bud.

Xander’s eyes softened lovingly. A rare sight from the King of Nohr.

He gave one final kiss to the bud before he placed it on his tongue and swallowed it down, his eyebrows twitched in concentration as he felt it pass down his throat.

“Are you alright?” Ryoma asked, flashing a look of concern when Xander suddenly started to grip his stomach.

Xander responded with a low growl before he released the grip on himself.

“T-Take off my armour…” He half breathed, half commanded.

Ryoma was very quick to assist his beloved, practically tossing the chest plate aside and eventually exposing his stomach.

As if there was a tattoo forming on Xander’s skin, the blood in his body began to show up to the surface to form a pattern. It was a sigil, formed by the blood underneath the king’s skin that rested at his navel. It’s writing was nothing like the tomes Ryoma had ever seen before. No doubt it was the work of Leo.

“There…the deed is done…” Xander huffed and closed his eyes with relief.

Ryoma let out an excited breath and kissed Xander so suddenly that the Nohrian king fell backwards onto the futon.

“Careful!” He berated, “I’m very sore”

“Sore? Ha! This isn’t you being sore. You’re going to know what it means to be sore by the time I’m finished with you~” Ryoma purred teasingly and began to crawl across Xander’s body.

“Ah…Not tonight, Ryoma. As much as I enjoy our rough nights…tonight I need you to be gentle with me” Xander murmured and leaned up to kiss the other’s neck. Ryoma flinched and shuddered gently before giving a loving smile.

“I’m only teasing, my love. I will be very gentle”

“Thank y- Ahh…!”

Ryoma had cut Xander short by licking and nibbling across the man’s neck, taking in the natural musk that came off Xander’s body. “Hah…I adore you so much…~” Ryoma confessed softly against the skin, “I will fuck you tenderly. Just the same as the night we first made love”

“Ryoma…~” Xander breathed out a soft little moan and shivered blissfully. His hands slipped down Ryoma’s yukata to rub and pinch at the other’s nipples, which made the Hoshidan king grunt softly in response.

“Hm…~” Ryoma closed his eyes and affectionately kissed Xander on the forehead, “You liked it when I first touched you, didn’t you?”

“Hah…N-now is no time to be sentimental-“ Xander choked out just as Ryoma lowered a hand down to stroke his already aching cock.

The Nohrian king let out a hiss and arched his back against Ryoma’s calloused hand as it worked on his sensitive flesh. Feeling greedy for more, Xander pressed his body closer and began to grind his hips up against the other’s.

“Ah…Xander…” Ryoma groaned and spread his legs just a little, “Hah…I need you to touch me…~ Touch me more, you fool…~!”

Xander huffed and rolled his eyes. His husband could get so damn needy when he wanted to. It was quite pleasant to tease him just to see how much he would squirm. Really, Ryoma acted like a child that way. But in a way, Xander found his neediness enduring.

“So eager already~ Who is the one who will be submitting tonight, hm?” Xander mused and lowered between his lover’s legs, watching how Ryoma’s face went a few shades darker. Ryoma gave a weak chuckle and looked away sheepishly as Xander dipped down and began to lap around his inner thighs.

Xander began to litter his tip with little kisses that gradually became sloppier and feverish. “Mmn…~” He purred and took the head into his mouth, giving it a little suckle just to mess with Ryoma.

“Hahh…Y-you’re such a tease…W-why don’t you…ahh…-“ Ryoma’s request for Xander to take more in was cut short by a particularly hard suck, almost as if Xander was reprimanding him with his mouth in a different way. Ryoma’s thighs began to tremble as Xander began bobbing his head, going further down each time. He could feel his tongue grazing and pressing right up against the underside of his tip, collecting all the little beads of precum that was slipping from his slit.

Ryoma couldn’t help but grip Xander’s hair and groan out, his voice was cracking just a little every time Xander swallowed around him harder. The moment Ryoma lost his sense of control and started thrusting was when Xander pulled away.

“Ah ah ah” Xander chided with a smug look, “You’re not cumming yet”

Ryoma gave a soft sigh and bit his lip in frustration.

“Turn around. Ass up. Now” He growled lowly.

Oh there was that dominating growl Xander loved oh so much. His cheeks flushed particularly hard as he obeyed. Ryoma gave him no time at all to adjust to the new position before he forced his cheeks apart and plunged his tongue right against his hole.

“A-AH! R-Ryoma t-that’s so dirty…! S-So uncivil!”

Ryoma growled and slapped the Nohrian’s ass with a smirk.

“But you’re clearly enjoying it, aren’t you? You’re leaking all over my futon” Ryoma murmured and lowered his head back down, lapping at Xander’s puckered hole hungrily.

Indeed, Xander was shaking and making a mess underneath himself. Although he was too prideful to ever admit it, he enjoyed being stimulated in this manner. He gave a soft whine and squeezed his eyes shut to hide away from the shame.

Not that Ryoma was even going to grant him that luxury. The only warning Xander got of Ryoma’s devious plan was the sound of a small pot being opened, then the slippery sound of liquid against skin before-

“GODS!”

Ryoma was mercilessly thrusting two lubed fingers inside of Xander, aiming to hit that one spot inside of him every time. The problem was that Ryoma had particularly skilled fingers which were all too familiar with his anatomy by now.

“Ohh you like that, don’t you~? Hm? You like it when I thrust them right. Here. Don’t you, Xander~?” Ryoma was using his baby voice on him and it was driving Xander wild.

He was particularly cruel with his technique by thrusting his fingers at a constant, fast paced speed that never seemed to let out. Ryoma clearly had the strength to do this for hours if he wanted to and the thought alone only made Xander moan out.

His whole body was writhing and squirming in a matter of minutes.

“R-Ryoma!” Xander rasped out, “G-Gods! I-I’m going to cum if you keep that up…!”

Ryoma only paused to withdraw his fingers and lather the lube onto his own length, just aching for Xander’s attention.

“I’ve finished waiting. Brace yourself” Ryoma warned carefully. He pressed a gentle trail of kisses down Xander’s spine and slowly guided himself in with a soft grunt.

Xander closed his eyes and fisted the sheets tightly. It had been quite a while since he was last in this position. “Ah…~” He groaned and shuddered blissfully.

Ryoma took a deep breath once he was all the way in and gave Xander a loving smile. “Are you ready, my love?”

The Nohrian king gave a shaky breath and did not respond.

“Xander?”

Xander was looking at Ryoma with flushed cheeks. His once well kept hair was now frazzled from the moisture between their bodies. Ryoma couldn’t help but smirk as he saw the crown on Xander’s brow slip down past his eyes and onto the bridge of his nose.

Everything about this man was enduring. Not a day went by where Ryoma didn’t thank the gods for allowing them to meet, even if it was in difficult circumstances.

“Ryoma…Please don’t keep me waiting…~” Xander raised his hips up impatiently and whined in frustration. He was too horny to even care about his slipping crown.

Ryoma pressed a few affirming kisses down Xander’s spine before he started a decent pace. Fast but gentle. Xander loved that. He very clearly loved it by the sounds of his gasps and moans with each thrust.

They moved in a perfect rhythm, stifling down their moans to prevent anybody from wondering what was really going down. There was sweat beading on Ryoma’s forehead as he tried to hold out long enough to see Xander finish first. But really, the whole point was for him to finish inside of him one way or another. Was there really much point in holding on for this long?

His fingers twisted in the sheets, practically gripping the bedding for dear life.

“R-Ry-OH~!” Xander threw his head back and cried out at a particularly hard thrust inside, “Gods! I-I’m afraid I can’t hold out much longer-“

Ah. There was his reason. Ryoma turned Xander around to face him as he wildly thrust inside, watching as the Nohrian king’s eyes seemed to light up, roll backwards and squeeze shut once he hit his climax.

The sight alone was enough for Ryoma to find his own release, cumming thickly inside the other with a low groan of pleasure.

All through the high, Xander had cupped Ryoma’s face in his hands and kissed him through it. Ryoma’s mind was too foggy to register Xander making teasing suckles on his tongue as he made out with him.

“Mmph…” Ryoma pulled away at last and gave a breathy chuckle, “W-we did it”

“I-Indeed so…hah…I certainly don’t feel any different” Xander collapsed back onto the bed and finally readjusted his crown. Ryoma placed a hand on the sigil and raised his eyebrows in interest. “What is it?”

“It’s vibrating a little”

“Pardon?”

“I can physically feel the magic reacting inside you already. Can you not feel it?” Ryoma pulled out at last and lowered down to press his face against the skin. As if he were pressing a seashell to his ear to hear the ocean, Xander mused. At first, he really didn’t feel anything until a few moments later.

Did he always feel this bloated? His hand trailed down his stomach and smoothed over the usually flat skin and jumped a little when he felt something like a pouch instead. His stomach had swollen just a little to accommodate the womb that had just formed inside his body. The light vibration finally stopped and Ryoma looked at him with a teary but proud look.

“We’re going to be parents”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of short chapter this time around. Needed a good dose of these two supporting each other. Giving a few time skips here and there to fill in the void. Nothing too extreme though. It's been a few weeks for these two.

_“Stop hesitating and kill it”_

_“F-Father…I can’t…t-they have done nothing wrong…”_

_“Are you questioning my orders? Kill them. NOW”_

_His hands trembled on the hilt of his blade, perched over the hutch containing four little rabbits. These rabbits had been taken under his wing ever since he was a young teen. Of course his father would never approve of keeping animals in his palace, so he kept them in a hutch deep in the woods. They served as an audience to practice talking to. Xander loved his fluffy little companions._

_Stupid Iago and his stupid prying hook nose-_

_“Stop hesitating. Are you a crown prince or aren’t you? These stupid rabbits are a waste of space and are better off boiled in a stew!” Garon boomed and stepped towards his son threateningly. Xander physically flinched in fear and bit back a weak whimper._

_All four bunnies looked up innocently at their owner, their little noses twitching in obliviousness. Garon, clearly unimpressed by his son’s cowardice, ripped Siegfried right from his grip._

_“Fucking. COWARD” Garon raised the sword above his head, the blade shone under the moonlight._

_“FATHER NO-!”_

Xander sat upright with a gasp, sweat was rolling off his forehead. He stared at the end of the bed panting for air. He was very quickly aware of the nausea that wracked his body. Thankfully Ryoma wasn’t awake to see him. While Xander considered himself a generally quiet person when it came to slipping out of bed at night, all of that was thrown out the window as he clasped a hand to his mouth. The bile came up at a startling rate. He practically sprinted to the bathroom, banging his foot on the corner of their dresser on the way out. He fell on his knees in front of the squat toilet and hacked up the contents of his dinner that night.

The King of Nohr was too preoccupied trying not to get it down his front to notice the flickering candlelight that illuminated the room from behind him. Or the very tired Ryoma slumping beside him to hold back to strands of hair that fell forwards.

“Mmn…Just let it all out…” Ryoma yawned and pat the other’s back. Xander just groaned in response and gagged out the last of it.

“It’s not fair...!” Xander huffed and sat up, wiping away his lips, “This is the fourth time I’ve woken up and coughed up my food like this. Just when I thought I was getting better at handling the sickness”

“But it’s the first time you’ve done it in the middle of the night. Did you have a bad dream?”

Xander stayed silent and stood up quietly.

“None of that matters. Let’s just rest for now”

Ryoma gave his partner a knowing look and placed a firm grip on Xander’s shoulder. Just from the feel of it, Xander could tell Ryoma wasn’t going to let go of him that soon. He always had a keen intuition for sensing the mood. They both closed their eyes and paused for the time being.

“Very well. Just…try to rest, alright?” Ryoma’s hands slipped past Xander’s shoulders and rested over his navel, where a small bump was finally starting to show. He rubbed smooth circles onto his porcelain skin and smiled gently when a pleasured sigh escaped Xander’s lips.

“Ryoma…we must tell them. We’ve been putting it off for weeks” He murmured, turning his head to kiss the man tenderly. Ryoma kissed back with a sigh and gently swayed their bodies together.

“I suppose you are starting to show a little…” He spoke in agreement. His calloused thumb brushed past the sigil on his stomach, causing Xander to hiss out and lean further back against Ryoma.

“I’ve grown very tender and swollen. My retainers have been asking about my diet this whole time” Xander chuckled lowly and at last pulled away to settle on the futon. Ryoma joined him, lowering between Xander’s legs to kiss at the marking on his navel affectionately.

“R-Ryoma…” Xander breathed and bit back a groan, “Y-you know my brother said the magic will cease if the mark is tampered with…hah…~”

“I’m just giving our child a good night’s kiss. They can feel things through this marking, correct? Although…it doesn’t seem to be strong enough to be feeling anything of mine just yet. In fact, I would say that the magic is giving you a reaction, hm?” Ryoma teased and licked the mark experimentally, causing Xander to hiss and grip the sheets underneath him quickly. “E-enough of that…!” He coughed awkwardly, “We need to rest”

Ryoma pulled away with a warm chuckle and entwined their hands together. “Very well. Tomorrow we shall tell my siblings. Then perhaps we can organize a trip to Nohr to deliver the news”

Xander nodded and laid down across the futon, his hands curiously brushed over the small bulge that had formed already. It had been 9 weeks since he had swallowed the enchanted bud. No doubt Leo would be anxious to see the results as they progressed.

“Ryoma. I feel as though there is something we must discuss” Xander sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The Hoshidan king raised an eyebrow at that. “Of course. Don’t keep me in suspense”

“Our child ah…whose throne will they inherit?” He was opening a dangerous can of worms. Even Ryoma didn’t look ready to ask that question.

“They will…ah…hm…” Ryoma glanced away sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “To be perfectly honest with you…I didn’t consider that factor”

Xander entwined their fingers and pressed a kiss across Ryoma’s knuckles affectionately.

“I don’t mi-“

“You do. I know you do because you care so much about your kingdom. Perhaps more than myself”

“But as do you. I cannot rob you of an heir. But…we cannot selfishly ask our child to take on the responsibility of both thrones” Xander reminded and closed his eyes in concentration, “This is not something we can negotiate on easily”

Ryoma considered it for a long moment and sighed deeply. “Let’s save this conversation for after they are born, hm? We need to focus on other things. Such as our families”

Xander nodded his head in understanding and sighed. “I’m very tired”

“I don’t blame you for being so. You’re shouldering a heavy burden” Ryoma rumbled and pulled him into a loving embrace.

“Mmn…keep holding me…” Came Xander’s dazed reply. He was already drifting asleep in Ryoma’s arms, “Don’t….let…go”

Ryoma nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder and gently rocked his body as he slept. He felt this was good practice for the times to come. “Good night, my sweet prince”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof this took a while. Ah but it's a long chapter so it's all good.

Ryoma was stirred awake by the unpleasant sound of liquid slapping against the wooden flooring and Xander’s heaves and splutters. Obviously, his love didn’t make it to the bathroom in time. He couldn’t blame the man. It had been 3 months since they had made love and the symptoms were in full swing already. Xander had become very strict with his diet, choosing to eat a high protein diet to ensure their child would grow to be healthy. The only problem was that everything from the smell to the sight of food set him off. He could barely keep it down in the mornings.

It was the smell of pork, Ryoma noted, that really made Xander prone to puking. Or perhaps it was nerves? He too was very nervous. Today was the day they were going to announce their pregnancy to both their families. They had held it off to allow Camilla, Elise and Leo to meet them at Shirasagi Castle for a banquet. It is there that they would announce the news at last.

Xander gave a low, pained groan and looked to Ryoma pathetically.

“I am…so sorry…I’ve made such a mess…” He murmured shamefully. Before he could speak again, he slapped a hand to his mouth and made a quick dash to the bathroom.

Ryoma gave a sigh and followed close behind.

“It’s alright, my love. This is a sign that you are progressing” He murmured lovingly and stroked the other’s back to soothe Xander as he struggled to hold back his morning sickness.

Xander turned and gave a weak smile before standing up weakly.

“I’ve grown” He noted flatly, brushing his hands over the bump that had formed, “I cannot fit into my armour any longer” Xander examined himself in the hallway mirror and purred when Ryoma’s hands slid over his own.

“Big and beautiful…~ You are so strong” Ryoma breathed in his ear and kissed his cheek, “You are the bravest man I’ve ever met…-“

Xander leaned back into Ryoma’s embrace, sighing pleasantly as he did so. His arms acted as a shield from all the hatred they were surely going to endure from their people once the truth comes out. Was it selfish of him to just…wish to be protected? Of course it was, he thought to himself, a crown pri- a king, should be fearless, dependable and strong regardless of the circumstances. He wondered about the lessons he would soon pass on to his child.

His eyes grew darkened and cold at the stirring memories of his father. Back when he was sane. Back when he was loving and kind all the while being a man of admirable strength.

 

_“They are dead now. I don’t want you to keep any secrets from me, do you understand?”_

_Xander’s heart sank in his chest as his blade was dropped from his father’s grip. It was soiled with the blood and fur of his beloved furry companions._

_“T-they were innocent…” He whispered, hoarse with tears, “They did NOTHING to you!”_

_“Do NOT raise your voice at me, boy!” King Garon snapped, stepping forwards with an intimidating stance. “They are all the same. Civilians. Generals. Soldiers. You kill one and the rest rebel against you. You spare them and they will plot against you. The only solution is to end them all. You are no different from your younger brother-“_

_“F-Father please…don’t speak of him…” Xander shakily stood up and clasped a hand to his mouth. He didn’t want to remember how he was killed in battle. He didn’t want to remember how little his death impacted anyone in the castle._

_“Pah. He’s long dead. Killed by his own naivety. He blindly trusted the enemy and what happened to him, boy? Hm?” King Garon spat at the other, “Do not be deceived. Appearances aren’t what they seem”_

_“THEY WERE MY FRIENDS!” Xander’s voice cracked from the tears. Before he even had time to follow up he was on the ground again, a red handprint burned at his cheek._

_“Stupid, stupid boy”_

 

Xander jolted in Ryoma’s hold, his face had gone dramatically pale.

“My love-“

“Ryoma” He breathed back and clung to his body for dear life.

“Xander…I’ve got you. You are safe”

The King of Nohr swallowed thickly and buried his face deep within his shoulder. “Am I…Am I really like my father? I’ve heard the comparisons since the day I inherited the throne. I-I-“

“Relax, my love. You are not your father. You are kind and gentle. Stubborn and a little too strict at times too. The perfect candidate for a fatherly role” Ryoma purred softly and ran his hand through the other’s hair soothingly.

“So was my father” Xander whispered, “He was like that too before he changed. I don’t want to turn into my father-“

“And you won’t” Ryoma countered, “Because you will be here with me. And you will sit on the white throne by my side. Any evil that could possibly possess you will be exposed for what it is and we will vanquish it together. I won’t let you turn into a monster”

Xander gave a weakened smile and just…kissed Ryoma, slowly and lovingly. His fingers curled into his hair and toyed with the strands as he continued to kiss him. Ryoma responded with a soft growl and clutched him tighter to his body.

There was a knock on the door, forcing them both to pull away breathlessly. They both had a hazy look in their eyes. The very same look they had the first time they made love, so full of passion and an unquenchable flame that burned for more.

“I have come to inform you that the banquet is now ready” Jacob’s voice came from behind the door. They both waited for the muffled footsteps to grow quiet before Ryoma broke the silence with a low chuckle. “We should both get dressed. We cannot face our families looking like this”

“Agreed”

 

The table laid before them was a feast really meant for royalty. Although it was only a breakfast feast, the table was spread with the finest of both Hoshidan and Nohrian fruit and pastries. Both the Kings felt a tad embarrassed by the fact they were both unfashionably late to the occasion. All the siblings glanced up from their conversations and glanced up as they entered the room.

Ryoma wore a casual yukata, which was typically expected of him during a family gathering such as this. Xander on the other hand? He too was wearing a yukata. However, the yukata could barely hide the bulge. Leo didn’t comment on it, obviously knowing why Xander appeared this way. It didn’t stop Elise and Camilla from exchanging glances to each other. After all, it had been quite some time since they had seen him last. 

“My…I see the Hoshidans have been treating you well” Camilla spoke with a knowing look in her eyes. Elise flashed her a ‘Big sister! You can’t say that!’ look that obviously went ignored. Xander just gave them both a small smile, not exactly responding to the comment. At least not yet anyway.

Takumi leaned in to whisper into Leo’s ear.

“It’s not just me, right? No offense but…I thought your brother was supposed to be fit?” Leo flashed Takumi a disapproving glance. “He is but…ugh, just wait a bit, okay? It’ll make sense soon”

Takumi, as well as an eavesdropping Hinoka gave Leo a quizzical look. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Has he been binge eating? Is this an intervention-“

“Enough” Ryoma spoke loudly enough to grab everyone’s attention, “This is not an intervention…but I have gathered everyone today for a reason”

Leo crossed his arms with an expectant look as Camilla exchanged glances with the others.

Xander held Ryoma’s hand and squeezed it tightly for support.

“Ryoma and I have something we wish to announce. Something that will no doubt be met with some scepticism at first-“

“Get on with it” Takumi butted in, “You’re taking Ryoma away, right? He’s going to live in Nohr now because you don’t like sleeping on the futons here, right?”

“Takumi!” Ryoma growled.

Xander pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“As I was saying…We ah…we have been considering our futures together. And we are proud to announce our love has defied the odds. We…I am pregnant. Ryoma and I, with the assistance of Leo’s magic, are naturally conceiving a child together” Xander concluded.

Ryoma and Xander watched as the reactions settled on everyone’s faces. Camilla’s eyebrows rose. Elise squealed excitedly and shook Sakura around like a ragdoll. Takumi kept looking back and forth between Leo and Xander with a facial expression torn between bafflement and horror. Hinoka just clapped her hands together happily.

“Are you serious? Get out!” Hinoka laughed, running up to her brother and punching him swiftly on the shoulder. Ryoma gave a hearty laugh and nodded proudly. Elise was next, running to Xander’s side in a heartbeat. She confidently placed her hands on his clothed belly and gasped.

“So you DIDN’T just eat too much! You’re pregnant!” She excitedly bounced up and down and hugged him tightly.

Then it was Takumi’s turn. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

“How…what the fuck…”

“Takumi! Watch your language!” Ryoma and Hinoka simultaneously scolded him.

“This is so fucked up!” Takumi continued, “How is the kid going to come out?! You’re supposed to be a man! And men can’t have babies! This is so messed up!”

Leo cleared his throat and gave Takumi a sharp look.

“The baby will have to be harvested from my brother’s body when the time is right. And yeah, you’re right. They can’t have children. But today, they can. Today, our brothers can be happy and raise a child of their own flesh and blood. Don’t you want to be an uncle?”

Takumi shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

“I’m inclined to agree with Takumi” Camilla spoke up calmly, “This is the first time a man has been able to reproduce and there is so little information or support on the matter…I don’t want to lose my darling brother”

Xander gave a sigh and placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder.

“I am willing to accept the consequences should this turn sour. All in the name of our kingdom and our future. I believe this pregnancy will go along smoothly. It is being powered by magic. It will be developed flawlessly. While women may have naturally caused faults in their pregnancies, we know for certain that this one will not be the same as we can simply fix the faults using magic” Xander explained. Judging by the way Camilla’s eyes softened, it was clear that she was convinced.

“I’ve always wanted to be an auntie…” She murmured quietly.

Leo was looking all too smug at his handiwork. Takumi stayed in the background, keeping to himself all through breakfast as they cheerily discussed names, placed bets on the gender and organised baby showers. Once everyone parted ways, he grumpily stormed off into the hot springs to process everything that went down.

The moment he sank into the water, he wanted to get out again. Of course Ryoma had followed him.

“May I join you?” He asked smoothly. His intentions were clear already. Takumi didn’t grace him with an answer.

“I just wanted to let you know, that we were always going to expect some backlash to this. We’re not going to be mad with you for being apprehensive to the idea but…we ask for your support”

“How the hell can you expect me to support that? Why couldn’t you just get some concubine-“

“Takumi. You know Xander wouldn’t approve of that”

Takumi huffed and crossed his arms with a frustrated look. Ryoma only placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

“Can I confess something to you?”

“What?”

“I felt the same way” Ryoma spoke calmly, “About all of this. Of the thought of carrying a child in my body. I’m so grateful Xander stood up to the task. He is undeniably a brave and honourable man…I can’t think of a task more admirable than bearing our child. He is truly a remarkable man”

“Now you’re just swooning over him” Takumi mused, “I’ve never seen you smile this much in a while. Not since the day we brought Corrin back”

Ryoma chuckled and sank into the water. “I love him dearly, Takumi. It would pain me to see him upset. We’re hesitant to announce the news to our people until we are certain we are prepared to do so. You are our very first hater. But…I believe you’ll come around when you see our child. I’m certain they will melt your heart like ice”

Takumi huffed and gave him a smug look. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see”  


	7. Chapter 7

There were many, many things Ryoma had been prepared for. He had to be the one his mother leaned on after their father’s death and Corrin’s kidnapping. He had woken up in a cold sweat with memories of the battlefield. He was a strong man but…

Nothing at all could have prepared him for their formal announcement to their kingdoms.

Naturally the people of Nohr were growing anxious with the disappearance of their king. Xander had been living with Ryoma for the past five months, after all. Xander had grew more and more concerned the more time he spent apart from his kingdom. Ryoma knew deep in his heart that it would be cruel to keep a natural leader from his kingdom.

It had began one night, Xander was stroking the now painfully obvious stomach poking against his yukata.

“…Ryoma. We cannot hide this from our people” He sighed and closed his eyes regretfully.

Two men can’t have a baby!

Those same words loomed over them both like a dark shadow. Ryoma creased his brows in concentration and sighed deeply.

“You’re right. It is selfish to keep them in suspense. Your people must be especially worried” He cooed and ran his calloused hands over the swell of his stomach.

Xander stayed silent, just focusing on the soft touches on his abdomen. He leaned back against Ryoma and tried to think of nicer thoughts but…

“My child…” He breathed, “I want to birth our child in Nohr”

Ryoma’s eyes flashed for a moment and he tensed. “That would make them the first born to the Nohrian throne. Have you considered my feelings on the matter?” His voice had gone very serious. The very same challenging tone Xander had once encountered on the battlefield.

The Nohrian king frowned deeply at that.

“Of course, I’m putting your feelings into consideration, Ryoma. Nohr is built like a fortress with an impenetrable military. Should things turn sour and our people revolt, I…we need to be safe. Hoshido is far too casual at a time like this. It’s nothing personal, Ryoma but-“

“Hoshido has many soldiers, my love. You will be safe. I promise” Ryoma pulled his hands away and looked at Xander with caution. Xander made a noise of frustration and stood up.

“Ryoma. I don’t feel safe here. Our child is better off raised in Nohr-“

“Raised alone in a fortress? Hm? What load of good that turned out!” Ryoma spat, “Corrin missed out on so much of their childhood trapped in that stupid fortress-“

“Do not. Don’t you dare compare our child to Corrin!” Xander growled and glared sharply at his lover, “Our child will be raised in Nohr until it is safe for them, and us, to be more lenient”

“Our child needs to go outside. Our child needs to play with the other children and explore and learn. I will not let you deprive them of a childhood because you are paranoid of a threat that doesn’t exist!” Ryoma barked and stepped towards Xander.

Xander wasn’t giving in. He just needed time to think.

“Fine…fine…” He breathed, running a hand through his maize hair. Xander stepped backwards and walked towards the door.

He looked on the verge of tears. Ryoma suddenly felt a wave of remorse come crashing over him.

“Xander, wait-“

“No, no. I’m fine, you’re fine, we’re fine-“ He breathed again and walked out of the room, slamming the screen door shut behind him. Ryoma couldn’t mistake the sound of his footsteps taking off into a sprint down the corridor.

Ryoma closed his eyes with regret and fell back onto the futon, his fingers trailed over where his lover’s warmth had once been.

Xander had probably disturbed everyone in their slumber with his loud footsteps and shuddering breaths. He ran as far as he could, only stopping when he knew he was no longer in anyone’s sight. After sparing a few moments to catch his breath, he promptly fell to his knees and clutched his face, releasing a strangled sob of regret and sorrow.

It wasn’t like him to be so easy to cry. Xander at least took solace that his out of control emotions were a known side effect to the pregnancy. It wasn’t every day he was able to shed tears without one of his retainers pestering him as to why.

It admittedly felt rather nice.

He curled up at the base of a tree in the centre of a beautiful stone garden. The night’s air was harsh on his skin. A flimsy silk yukata did not provide enough warmth for the colder nights in Hoshido, he noted to himself bitterly.

Xander hiccupped through his sobs and leaned back against the tree with a pained look. He glanced through the leaves and up at the moon until his tears dried. The view of the moon from Hoshido was nowhere near as spectacular as it was in Nohr. Was he homesick already? Xander turned his gaze away for just a moment.

Not for much longer.

A filthy, calloused hand pressed against his eyes while the other held something cold against his throat. There was no mistaking the feeling of steel against skin.

Xander gave a distressed noise which was quickly silenced when the blade pressed closer to his neck.

“Shhh….” The gruff voice from behind him cooed, “Sorry to disturb you from your melancholy stargazing…but you’re going to net me a huge amount of money”

Oh he was such a fool for not thinking of the risks before running out the palace! Xander shuffled in his place.

“S-sir” He started nervously, “I don’t have any gold on me. I’m only in my night clothes, f-forgive me, I have nothing to offer you”

“Oh I think you do. You’re a walking goldmine”

A finger. His dirty finger tapped and poked at his stomach.

“You’re pregnant. You’re a pregnant man. You see…I run a business collecting oddities. The abnormal perform for me and my guests…I rake in a good amount of money from my travelling circus~ And you are my next attraction” The man chuckled and ran his hands over the skin, “Look how big it is…You must be ready to pop, aren’t you?”

“R-Ryoma…R-RYOMA!” Xander broke out of the man’s grip and tried to run before three other men grabbed him from both sides.

“Not so fast! Water’s haven’t broken already, have they?” Now that Xander could see again, he trembled in fear at the sight before him. These men were the filthiest he had ever laid his eyes on. They didn’t look like they came from either Nohr or Hoshido.

“Tie him up, boys! Just think…as soon as baby number one comes out, we can just keep the train rolling from there. It’s free game when the first brat comes out!” The ring leader laughed and grabbed Xander by the hair, “He’s quite handsome though…I think I’ll be the first one~”

“H-HELP! SOMEONE HELP!” Xander screamed as loud as he could before someone gagged him. The ring leader snarled and forced his knife into Xander’s shoulder.

“Make any more noise and it’s your baby belly next” He spat.

Xander was pushed forwards by the men towards a carriage concealed descreetly by the forest close to the stone garden. He struggled with each step, even as the knife once embedded into his shoulder was pressed against his back threateningly.

That was until one of the men keeled over, limp onto the floor. Blood was flooding out of his body at an alarming rate.

“W-what the hell…G-get up, dumb ass! Get- GHK!”

There was a whistle in the air, a flash of light and then it was the ring leader, who fell to the ground clutching his chest.

“W-what the…f-fuck….?” The grip on Xander was finally let go as the last man panicked and ran for his life, not before a flash illuminated the garden and he fell to the floor, dead.

Xander immediately turned to the source, the heavenly light of the Fujin Yumi flickered in the darkness of the courtyard.

“You are incredibly lucky to have ended up captured at the exact time I was going to practice my shots” Takumi spoke flatly. He didn’t even seem at all concerned about the gaping gash bleeding out of Xander’s shoulder.

Xander would have loved to have said something if it wasn’t for the filthy gag in his mouth.

“This is the most vulnerable point of Shirasagi. There are many places for thieves to enter the town undetected” He continued, “Do you want to know how I got so good at shooting the enemy? These invaders. I won’t let them get anywhere near my family” He sighed and walked towards the other, untying the ropes that bound him.

“L-Lord Takumi…I am so grateful for what you have done…You are my- our saviour” He corrected himself, glancing down at his belly for emphasis, “I must repay this debt”

Takumi shuffled on his feet and glanced away awkwardly. “You’re welcome just…don’t come back here again, okay? It’s weird seeing you…like that” He was blunt. Xander wasn’t sure whether he should be offended by his comment.

“Very well. I-“ He keeled over a bit and fell forwards. It was Takumi who quickly got him to his feet again.

“You’re losing a lot of blood”

“Hah…this is nothing compared to the injuries on the battlefield…” Xander chuckled weakly.

“Except you’re not on a battlefield and if my retainer’s biology lessons taught me anything, it’s that pregnant ladies shouldn’t be doing anything stressful” Takumi quipped and immediately caught Xander as he fell forwards again.

Xander didn’t respond at all. He had passed out in the other’s arms.

“Please…Please Gods have mercy….Please, please, please have mercy…”

Xander was slowly stirred awake by a familiar voice. He could register that the sun was slowly starting to rise. There was a familiar ache in his shoulder, of someone’s attempt to use a staff but not having the strength to heal it completely due to how deep the injury was. He was greeted with the soft sheets of their futon, the smell of herbs and…Ryoma, hunched over and kissing his hand desperately. His eyes were bloodshot with tears. His name kept coming in passing along with prayers in his native tongue.

He shifted only a little bit and Ryoma gasped right away.

“Xander…Gods…!” Ryoma couldn’t compose himself and hugged him close to his chest, “I was wrong, I’m so sorry, gods how could I have been so foolish…!”

Xander made a weak noise and pulled away slowly to take in his face. He had been so convinced he would never have seen it again. “Ryoma…O-oh Ryoma…” He collapsed into his embrace and gripped onto his chest.

Ryoma pulled away, a regretful smile tugged at his lips.

“We will deliver our child in Nohr. Hoshido…Hoshido is not safe. Not anymore” He breathed and looked deep into his lover’s eyes, “My love…Gods I was so scared…I regret everything I had said-“

“Shh…Ryoma…We will not have our child in Nohr” He spoke quietly and closed his eyes, “It is not fair on either of us to do that. Hoshido needs an heir. Nohr needs an heir. This is the one conflict we cannot resolve. So…I believe we should meet in the middle”

Ryoma blinked away his tears and sat up straight. “Very well. Give me your thoughts”

“Izumo. We had met there once before in a time of conflict. It is a peaceful nation, the words of our people cannot follow us there and…our child will not be burdened with being torn against two thrones” He sighed and smiled weakly, “We should wait for our child to come of age before thrusting them into any royal obligations”

Ryoma nodded slowly and gave a gentle smile back. “If that is what you would feel comfortable with, then I have no objections”

Xander tried to sit up, winced and fell back down.

“Easy, my love…Sakura instructs that you rest for a little while longer…” He cooed and ran his fingers through his lover’s hair gently.

“I…I very much want to kiss you right now. Please…lean down for me” Xander instructed sheepishly. Ryoma chuckled softly at that and did as he was told.

“By all means…kiss me until your heart is content~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was a long one. Can you tell I wrote it all in one sitting though? Amazing what a can of red bull can do to someone as unproductive as me.


	8. Chapter 8

During Xander’s recovery, the security in Hoshido had been amped up drastically. The Nohrian king hadn’t felt so under surveillance since they first signed the peace treaty together. Ryoma had ordered not one, but two guards to be stationed outside their room always. Even when Xander was given the opportunity to get some air, there was no mistaking the presence of a ninja close by. Every morning he was awoken to both Leo and Sakura in his room, providing fresh bandages and checking up on the baby’s health.

“…The sigil’s faded a little…” Leo commented quietly as Sakura waved her staff over his healing shoulder.

Xander glanced down at his swollen belly and gave an irritated look when he could no longer see the mark over the bulge. “Well? What significance does that have on my child’s health?”

His younger brother sighed and opened up his tome calmly, flickering through the pages with a determined look.

“It means, if you take on any more stress than necessary, the sigil will fade completely, the magic will stop supporting the womb inside you and your child will ultimately perish as a result” Leo replied bluntly. He glanced up from the pages to meet with Xander’s concerned gaze.

“U-um…if I may…I’ve done a little studying on pregnant women a-and…they usually stay home during the late term to avoid the stress…” Sakura practically squeaked. She pulled her staff away and huffed quietly. “Big brother is trying his hardest to keep everyone calm…”

“What do you mean, Sakura?” Xander sat up in his bed but was gently pushed back by Leo.

“What she means is that after your little assassination attempt, there were some witnesses who saw you. And rumours have been circulating about your pregnancy” Leo closed his eyes regretfully and turned away.

“W-what…?”

“O-Oh Xander! Please don’t worry! Um…maybe they’re just excited? I-I know I am…” Sakura fidgeted with her sash anxiously. Leo flashed Xander a warning glance.

“Brother, just…don’t worry about it, okay? Worrying is what you do best but for the sake of your health you just need to…not do that…okay? Think of the baby”

Xander seemed to settle just a little, but there was no denying the pale complexion on his cheeks at the news. Leo frowned and glanced to the sigil cautiously.

“You’re getting very close. Listen, I failed to mention this but…what we’re doing here is very, very risky. I don’t know if your gestation period will even be the same as a woman’s. You’ve grown so big already…I think you should start preparing for the baby’s arrival sooner” Leo spoke, glancing to Sakura with a neutral look.

Xander nodded quietly and sighed, slipping on a loose robe over his shoulders.

“Ryoma and I have decided to travel to Izumo for the last weeks of the pregnancy. We’ll be free from conflict and free to deliver our child in a peaceful environment” Xander closed his eyes and gently brushed over his baby belly.

“I will come with you” Leo spoke quickly, “We don’t know when this baby will be ready and we certainly don’t know if there will be any complications or not. You’ll need my intellect on the matter, for I will-“

“A-and me too!” Sakura interrupted quickly, “Eheh…You’ll um…you’ll need a healer by your side during the delivery a-and-“

“Sakura, I appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t feel comfortable with someone as young as you getting involved in such a delicate process. I’ve enlisted the help of Jakob for the task. He is older and a little more experienced in the matter” Xander coughed into his hand awkwardly.

Sakura gave a slightly disappointed look, that was until her gaze shifted to a familiar figure standing in the doorway.

“Sakura, Leo…may I steal my husband for a moment?” Ryoma asked smoothly. He was dressed in his intimidating armour, his formal attire for speaking directly to his people. He also wore an expression riddled with exhaustion.

Sakura gave a shy little bow and skipped out of the room, Leo simply left with a graceful composure. Well, as graceful as he could get without his collar being inside out again.

Xander gave Ryoma a loving look and stood up with a soft grunt of effort. He was so big now that it was starting to get harder to move.

“Ryoma…~ How were they?” Xander took the other’s hands and raised them to his lips.

Ryoma just sighed and pressed closer to his husband.

“Rumors have started to spread. They are demanding the truth” Ryoma murmured quietly and closed his eyes tiredly, “We must prepare to leave for Izumo soon. We are running out of time”

Xander nodded with a serious look and glanced at the bump between them.

“Leo gave me some…concerning news” Xander spoke softly, “The magic is unpredictable, Ryoma. Although one could learn how to wield it, there will always be a power that we cannot comprehend. Leo had commented about my size and we had come to the conclusion that…the magic is powering through this pregnancy”

Ryoma remained silent, confusion crossing his features.

“What I’m trying to say, is that I am due much sooner than we had thought. Much, much sooner”

The Hoshidan king sucked in an anxious breath.

“How much sooner?”

“Less than two months, according to Leo”

“Gods…that means you have only been carrying the child for five months! That’s impossible! Surely the baby will be underdeveloped!” Ryoma cried. Xander shook his head and kissed Ryoma gently.

“Quite the opposite, my love” Xander took his hands and placed them on his stomach with a hum, “Have you noticed how much larger I’ve been in comparison to women going through the same ordeal? One cannot ignore the staggering growth”

Ryoma gave a breathless laugh and dropped to his knees to press his face against the warm skin of Xander’s abdomen.

“I cannot believe it…This child is a miracle…it-ah!” Ryoma jolted abruptly and pulled away.

“Yes, I find they have become quite active recently. They kick relentlessly in the night. They have their father’s fighting spirit it seems” He chuckled and stroked over the skin. Ryoma purred and nuzzled against Xander’s abdomen once more.

“They’ll grow up to be a fine warrior. I will make sure they train those legs every day. They may become the fastest runner in all the lands by the time I’m through with them” Ryoma purred and kissed the sigil sweetly.

Xander flinched and whined a little, pushing Ryoma’s face away from the mark.

“E-enough of that…” Xander breathed shakily.

“I had almost forgotten the sigil makes you feel things I cannot. What does it feel like when I touch you there?” Ryoma brushed his calloused fingertips over the marking and raised his eyebrows when Xander hissed and squirmed.

“I-It feels like…hah…I don’t know how to explain it. Pins and needles. Inside me. The magic is reacting to the touch” Once more, Xander tried to push Ryoma away.

“Well…is it a good or bad thing?” Ryoma purred. There was a mischevious glint in his eyes that Xander knew all too well.

“A-ah…I think bad. It feels wonderful, but I don’t think it is healthy for the baby” Xander bit his lip, his cheeks were painfully flushed. There was a familiar tensing between his legs. A long-neglected tension.

Ryoma smirked and slipped his fingers between the flaps of Xander’s silk yukata. The Nohrian king gave a hiss and clamped his legs quickly. “R-Ryoma…we shouldn’t…”

“It’s been three long months, my love…I have been able to use my hands to tend to my urges, but you? You can no longer reach, can you? Just how long has it been for you?” Ignoring Xander’s plea, he took his shaft into his hand and teasingly brushed his fingertips over it.

“Mmn! A-ah…A-about…hah…s-seven weeks…e-ever since my stomach started getting in the w-way…O-Oh Ryoma…~” Xander bit his lip and gave a needy groan, laying back down on the bed in submission.

Ryoma paused his movements to retrieve a bottle of oil stashed inside the drawers beside the futon. He poured some into his hand and immediately went to work pumping Xander’s shaft. The noise his lover made was loud and desperate, truly it had been far too long.

“Mmngh~!” Xander arched his body and gripped the sheets underneath him as Ryoma kept a steady pace with his hand, occasionally tightening the grip towards the end of each pump. “Gods, Ryoma…!”

“You can’t be that close already…C’mon where’s all that stamina gone, hm?” Ryoma teased and lowered his head to the sigil. Just one swipe of his tongue against the mark was enough for Xander to cry out and cum right onto Ryoma’s armour without warning. Ryoma happily indulged Xander by speeding up the pace, making sure he milked every last drop from the neglected cock.

“Hahh…hahh…” Xander was trembling pleasantly. Ryoma glanced down to his chest plate, now glistening with a streak of pearly white cum.

“Aha…well then…I suppose I underestimated just how badly I’ve neglected this duty…” He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Very well. Tonight, I will make sure you get the attention you deserve. I’m going to milk you dry~”

“R-Ryoma…hah…don’t think I won’t do the same to you just because I’m carrying this child. I’m going to pleasure you too, no matter the risk. Tonight shouldn’t just be about me”

Ryoma was eagerly stripping himself of his constricting armour. “We’ve neglected this too long. Men have needs. And by gods, Xander…I’ve missed your touch. My hands are not enough. I need you”

Xander responded with a messy, rushed kiss to Ryoma’s lips. With a possessive growl, he yanked Ryoma down and devoured his lips hungrily. Their hands and their mouths went exploring through familiar (and slightly different) territory under the blanket of the sky and stars.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiiinally wrapping up the story so I can work on other things now. Thank you to everyone who came along for this wild ride. Prepare for some tooth rotting fluff at the end

They had left before dawn. A carriage had been prepared with everything they could have needed for the arrival of their child: Blankets sewed lovingly by Camilla, herbal medicines to improve the child’s immunity system from Sakura and a plethora of baby clothes sewn by Oboro that ‘weren’t a gift, Oboro just had too many and needed to give them away’ according to Takumi. Deep in his gut, Xander could feel the time was steadily approaching. He had silently hoped that he had more time to prepare. That both of their kingdoms could brace themselves for this. Alas, it was too late and the time was very, very close.

Izana was shocked at their arrival. It was odd to see the kings of both Hoshido and Nohr back in his palace and not at each other’s throats. It was even more odd to see one of them heavily pregnant too. Ryoma had offered the man plenty of gold to keep quiet and to let them live in Izumo peacefully. At least until the baby’s arrival.

And thus, that is where they stayed.

 

Xander and Ryoma were offered a quiet cabin a little further from the capital. It was there they could live their days stress free before the big day. Leo and Jakob reluctantly agreed to share a room in a local tavern, just waiting for the moment their services were needed.

“Ryoma”

The Hoshidan king snorted in his sleep and rolled over, several strands of his hair were plastered to his face with dried drool.

Xander narrowed his eyes and shook his husband vigorously.

“Ryoma” He tried once more, “Ryoma!”

Xander winced and groaned in pain. He had woken up to very, very sticky sheets. He was honestly surprised Ryoma hadn’t woken up when it all…came out. Embarrassingly so, Xander had assumed he had an accident in his dreams. That was until the contractions started. Waves after waves of cramps were terrorising his abdomen, only giving a few minutes of peace before the next wave hit.

“RYOMA!” Xander yelled and arched his back in pain.

The man in question jolted awake and sat upright.

“Xander-“

“Gods…G-Get Leo. Now!” Xander was hugging his body and shaking with pain. He had survived a war once before. He had taken many an arrow and dagger before. But neither of them could ever be as painful as what he was experiencing now.

Ryoma was frozen in a state of panic until a long and agonized wail escaped Xander and he remembered his task. He silently thanked the gods that the tavern wasn’t too far off. Ryoma couldn’t care less if he was indecently running in only his fondushi. Clothing wasn’t such a priority when the birth of his child was about to happen.

“XANDERISGOINGINTOLABOR”

Leo and Jakob sat up from their beds with tired looks. It wasn’t even dawn outside and neither of them were morning people. But when they saw Ryoma’s panicked expression, they were quick to arm themselves with their tools of choice.

“How long has he been contracting for?” Jakob asked swiftly, they charged hastily through the streets, the sound of Xander’s agonised voice guided the way.

“I-I don’t know…He woke up and just…s-started yelling” Ryoma replied back quickly. They practically busted the front door down and immediately swarmed Xander, who was hunched over the bed and groaning in pain.

“Brother! Brother, stay calm…” Leo anxiously flickered through Brynhildr’s pages as Jakob gently guided Xander to lay on the bed. “I-I’m going to find something to help with the pain, okay?”

The sigil on Xander’s abdomen was frantically flickering with a shimmering light. The magic was causing the contractions to grow stronger and stronger.

“Milord, try to resist the urge to push…” Jakob spoke calmly. Out of everyone in the room, he was the only one keeping peace through the chaos. “What will you need me to do?”

Leo swallowed thickly and glanced at Xander with an anxious look. It was clear Xander wasn’t going to like the news he was about to receive. “We need to make an incision. It would be impossible for the baby to come out naturally without causing damage” Leo’s face went a little pale, “We have no way to relieve the pain without repeatedly sealing the incision...We cannot use a staff-”

“Just…Arghhh…D-Do what you must!” Xander yelled and fisted the sheets desperately. Ryoma took Xander’s hand and cringed at how hard he gripped it.

“Milord. I will be the one to make the incision. I will try my hardest to-“

“JUST DO IT!”

Jakob straightened up and pulled out a silver dagger from his coat, gently pressing the blade to Xander’s skin and trailing it across. His eyebrows were creased in focus, the determined look in his eyes didn’t falter even as Xander yelled in agony and the blood came spilling.

“My love…my love, please stay strong…stay strong for me…~” Ryoma breathed and kissed Xander’s face wherever he could. Xander was sobbing and shaking in pain. While Jacob pulled the skin apart and dug inside for the womb, Ryoma shielded the king’s view of the gore.

“I-I love you, Xander…you are the strongest soldier…the strongest king…Y-You are…-“ Xander’s eyes had gone cloudy. His face was dramatically pale. Ryoma gently slapped Xander’s pale cheek and turned to Jakob.

“He’s going into shock! Hurry!”

Jakob swiftly cut the womb away from the body and immediately pulled out the baby. Small, bloody and squirming aimlessly, the butler frantically rubbed it with a towel until a piercing cry escaped it. “Xander…O-our child…C-can you hear it crying?” Ryoma whispered softly. His love barely stirred at the sensation of fat teardrops dripping on his cheeks. A small hint of a smile twitched at his cracked lips at the sound of the baby’s cries.

Leo watched on with teary eyes as Jakob gently handed the baby to Ryoma and focused on using his staff against his brother’s weakened body.

“Brother…you did it…You’re a father now” Leo murmured, clearly trying to hide away the tears he was shedding. Ryoma lowered the baby closer to Xander, who was finally starting to come to.

“My baby…” He croaked.

“Our baby” Ryoma murmured lovingly, “Our beautiful baby boy”

“I have a son…” Xander murmured weakly. There was a little tuft of brown hair on top of the newborn’s head, plastered down with blood from the delivery. Xander sat up with a wince and smiled wearily, a soft sob of joy escaped him.

Jakob finally pulled the staff away and sighed with exhaustion. He looked ready to keel over.

“Hah..hah…t-that is quite enough for now…milord, I am honoured to have been of service to you this way” Jakob glanced to the baby and smiled slightly, “Forgive me for prying, but what will you name the young prince?”

Xander and Ryoma glanced to each other for a moment and then back to the baby. “I think…Shiro would be a nice name. It is a name fit for a mighty warrior, just like his father” Ryoma spoke with a proud smile. Xander brushed the wet strands of hair on his son’s forehead and hummed.

“It looks like a name that would suit him well. Shiro…my sweet son…”

Shiro cooed and squirmed in Xander’s arms in agreement, kicking his little legs uselessly. “Hah…he’s just father, always rushing to get things done. I’m sorry little one, but you cannot run just yet. You have a whole childhood awaiting you, my son. I will protect you until my last breath. That is a promise”

Ryoma kissed Shiro’s forehead gently and brushed his cheek with his hands.

“I will make sure no harm ever comes to you. I love you so much already and yet we’ve only just met in this hour. I will ensure our time together will be irreplaceable. It is a father’s duty to see you grow up strong and wise. I will dedicate every day of my life to accomplish that task”

Shiro blinked up at his two fathers and suckled on his thumb. While certainly not prince material, he had a whole childhood to await with the kings of Hoshido and Nohr. The young prince closed his eyes in slumber in his fathers loving embrace.


End file.
